Lucas
Lucas is Alise's new friend who appears in "The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today" and "The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover". Lucas is voiced by Grant Durazzo Appearance In the movie The Swan Princess Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, Lucas runs away from his family because they wanted their son to go to an orphanage because his parents are so poor and he thought that his parents didn't love him anymore. He built a little raft with wood and landed on a mysterious island inhabited by carnivorous creatures called Boggs. He often tries to get some food and tricks the Boggs by imitating some animals noises such as like a sheep noise to make them believe that there's some meat. When Alise, Lord Rogers, Speed and Jean-Bob are shipwrecked he helps her to escape the island and rescue Lord Rogers and Jean-Bob from the hungry Boggs. As Puffin and the Scullions help them to escape from the Island by defeating the Boggs they return home. But Lucas being Stubborn doesn't want to go back to his family and Alise runs after him. At that same time, their folks are looking for them and meet up with each other. Their parents talk and Lucas reunites with his family and so does Alise running to her parents arms and Scully happy to help them disappears and all 6 looking at the North star in gratitude. In Royally Undercover Lucas and his Family work as Tulip Farmers, growing Tulips to sell at the market. His Parents tell him to drop off a bouquet for Alise everyday as thanks for bringing him home to them. Lucas of course feels reluctant about doing so due to the fact he isn't royal. During to the movie he and Alise are out for a mission to the kingdom Trumbeau to see what's going on, because Lord Rogers doesn't trust Count Antonio and Queen Uberta is falling in love with him which makes Rogers jealous. The children meet King Sebastian of Borromeo and his loyal companion Niccolo and the royal cat Jasper (Number Nine). But Niccolo imprison them but luckily they escape with the Accessories that Rogers gave them and by light communication with Rogers they told him that Alise and Lucas are perfectly fine. The Children are getting away with a submarine and able to put all the money that the people had put it back to the kingdom but as they are discovered by Count Antonio he wounds Lucas on his right leg and risk his life to keep Alise safe and Derek brings Alise and Lucas back home. Lucas and Alise are light communicating and it seems that Lucas' Leg seemed to be better and this time he goes to the castle and everybody is celebrating in honor that Lucas had brought Alise back home and he is now called Prince Lucas Trivia *Lucas and Alise understand hand signs while they are mute. *He has the resemblance of his mother *He is similar to Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. *It seems that Lucas shows Alise to use the Light communications. Outfit As a Poor boy he wears a white t-shirt and brown pants. He's barefoot. He doesn't have any shoes and always has dirty feet and legs. Every clothes that he wears seemed to be rips. Quotes: "Just Stay Close And Do Exactly As I Do" "More Like Raft-Wrecked" "Boggs, very Dangerous and Very hungry" "Wait .... You're A Princess?" "Mom, Father? Category:The Swan Princess characters